marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Offbeats 2
Offbeats 2 is the sequel to the Offbeats movie. It was released in 2009 Cast *Dragonfly-Vladimir Vdovichenkov *Bonzai Bill-Kurt Russel *Sparky-Chris Egan *Demona-Mary Elizabeth Winstead *Pangolin-Shia LaBeouf *C.A.B.-David Herman *Tech-Wil Yun Lee *Roxanne Simmons-Emilie de Ravin *Skullex-Bruce Campbell *Caerrian commander-Andy Serkis *Muscle-Mae Whitman (cameo) *Vlad the impaler-Dennis Joseph O’Neil (cameo) *Gauntlet-Aaron Yoo (cameo) *Ace-Mathew Horne(cameo) *Medic-LeVar Burton (cameo) Plot Set one year after the events of the last movie the Offbeats have gained popularity. Pangolin makes repeated attempts to sell Offbeats merchandise only for Dragonfly to stop him time and time again. After discovering a laboratory has been broken into the Offbeats investigate and find Skullex, a scientist with a gun able to spray an acidic mist. They briefly fight until Demona manages to ignite the pack containing the mist on his back, causing it to blow up and cover Skullex. Unbeknownst to the Offbeats however, Skullex's hand twitches. Later the group notices strange anomalies in the sky such as flashing lights and odd glowing. At a SETI institute various machines go haywire much to the excitement of those working there. Skullex, meanwhile has reappeared using a robotic suit. He battles the Offbeats again but their battle is interrupted when a large missile like device crashes in front of them. It opens up and a robot similar to C.A.B. steps out, surveys the area and opens fire on both Skullex and the Offbeats. C.A.B. shuts down, Sparky and Demona's attempts to defeat it do nothing and Dragonfly is injured. Skullex and Tech work together to destroy the robot and once they accomplish that, go back to fighting. Tech takes the parts of the robot to Roxanne Simmons, a woman who works for SETI who he met days before, to look at them. They quickly figure out that the metal that the robot is comprised of is not from Earth. News reports show that the robots are showing up all over the world and various attempts to fight them fail. C.A.B. begins to malfunction before remembering everything that he forgot when Tech temporarily shut him down in the last movie. He explains to the Offbeats that the Caerrians, a race of lizard like aliens, are coming to Earth because their old planet has become uninhabitable. The Offbeats abandon C.A.B. once he tells them this and label him a traitor. The Offbeats informs the military of the situation and locate the area where the Caerrians are concentrating their attacks on. Skullex arrives for the third time and Tech and Amoebo attempt to quickly take him out while the others get ready. However Skullex is vaporized by a shot from a Caerrian fighter and the invasion begins. The first wave comprises of robots and alien attack dogs, which the army and the Offbeats repel after a long battle. However the second wave is made up of Caerrians and they gain the upper hand. Tech and a group of soldiers are forced to pull back into a store where they manage to defeat a Caerrian that has followed them and discover a weak point in their armour. Sparky leads the aerial assault on his L-Board and decimates the Caerrian air force and damages a large battleship. With the Caerrians weak spot discovered and the loss of their spaceship the battle seems to be won until Pangolin is shot down by a cannon on the newly arrived Caerrian mother ship. Soldiers are cut down quickly and Sparky, Bonzai Bill and Tech are injured. The mother ship begins charging up a laser weapon which will destroy the Offbeats, the soldiers and a large portion of New York. All seems lost until C.A.B. arrives in a Caerrian fighter and enters the ship through the docking bay, damages much of the interior of the ship and blows a hole through the ship which he exits from and then crashes into the bridge. The Mother ship explodes and the Offbeats go to Pangolin's side. He dies shortly afterwards. The Offbeats go to a memorial for all those who gave their lives to defeat the Caerrians. Back at their headquarters the Offbeats mourn the loss of Pangolin and C.A.B. until Dragonfly opens the H.Q. doors showing some new recruits he hired. Differences from the comics *In the comics Ace is American, whereas in the film he is played by Matthew Horne. *Also regarding the Rabble-Rousers, in the movie they are recruited, rather thsn forcing their way onto the team. *Skullex's origins are different than the one in the comics. *For copyright purposes, Arachnion was replaced with Medic, a Movie only character capable of healing others. Category:Movies Category:Articles by Ultrabountyhunter